In therapeutic medicine, so-called regenerative medicine has been an active area of research in recent years. Regenerative medicine is a field of medicine in which human body tissues that have been lost to disease or other causes are restored (or regenerated) using the body's own cells, without relying on the use of artificial tissues or transplant from another person or animal (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). Accordingly, human cell banks are established, in which human cells are cryopreserved for future use.
Regenerative medicine is making it possible to restore human body tissues. However, when motor functions deteriorate due to illness, accident, aging, or the like, it has not been possible to reproduce normal motor functions.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-27983